


Dia Del Morts

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Cody wonders about the altar in Obi-Wan's room, but doesn't give it much thought until the day he sees the flowers and offerings. Curious, he does his research and finds out the true meaning of it to Obi-Wan, and then himself.





	Dia Del Morts

**Author's Note:**

> It's the Day of the Dead and I try to observe it as much as I can living in Malaysia, so this short story was the product of that.   
> In my head-canon, the Yavinese are the ones that celebrate an equivalent holiday, here called by its Catalan equivalent since I just really like the language. 
> 
> Qui-Gon Jinn himself is Yavinese in my head canon since they haven't been clear on his planet of origin.

Cody would have missed it at first, if it hadn’t been for the brightness of the flowers that show up around the holo of Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan kept on a shelf in the corner of his quarters. 

It was usually tidy, but bare except for a river stone and a small light that he’d turn on religiously, bathing it with a soft halo of light. 

But today, the shelf was covered in dark gold and orange flowers as well as a small dish with a pastry and a small glass of some kind of liquid. Which on closer inspection turned out to be strong spirits. He put that back quickly and tried to not be too obvious when he had to wipe the tears away. 

He had to admit that it was...odd. 

Why of all days did Obi-Wan feel the need to do this? Was it some kind of Jedi thing he wasn’t aware of? 

He (quietly) asked around and found that it was something unique to Obi-Wan. 

Was it a cultural thing then?

He knew Obi-Wan was Stewjoni, but they had some odd holidays with carved out tubers and dressing up. Not quite what he was seeing there. 

He should have been able to ask Obi-Wan about the altar, but he found himself quite hesitant to do so. He didn’t think it was his place to do so. Especially since Obi-Wan seemed to take quite a lot of pains to downplay the altar. 

Cody in fact, suspected that Obi-Wan had made a subtle suggestion for visitors to not look in that area. He himself had only noticed it a few weeks after they had gotten together and Obi-Wan’s attention had been flagging, making it possible to notice it.

“Oh. Yes. It’s something I learned from my Master.”

Obi-Wan had murmured when he had realised that the suggestion didn’t work on Cody anymore and an explanation was needed. 

An explanation that wasn’t an explanation and something Cody guessed that Obi-Wan was loath to even have given. It was crumbs, but to Obi-Wan, with his fiercely guarded secrets and almost fanatic need for privacy, it was more than he was really willing to give. 

Cody realised it, so he simply pulled Obi-Wan to bed and let the matter drop. 

He couldn’t let his curiosity about the little altar drop as easily and he found himself contemplating it when he was alone in their quarters. 

He chewed on his lip and was ready to give up his search when he scrolled down the page and clicked on a link to a Yavinese festival that had the honour of being celebrated around the same time. 

His eyes widened when link opened up to a page showing an even more elaborate altar that was positively smothered in those flowers and lights and a large holo was placed in the center of the altar. The offerings were almost overflowing, and looked to be everything from fruits, confectionaries, and spirits. 

This is unlike anything in his experience, so he begins to read.

“ _ Dia del Morts, a holiday celebrated in Yavin IV. Chiefly amongst the southern Yavinese on the first to the third standard day of the second last month of the calendar year.  _

_ Mainly used to remember the dead and to visit the graves of loved ones that have passed into the underworld. It is believed that this keeps them alive in that other land and to forget them would condemn them to a final death.” _

There was more, but Cody had read enough and logged off. 

He understood honouring the dead. He was a soldier. He lost brothers constantly. It was important to remember them when no one else would have. 

To have an entire day to remember anyone lost made perfect sense to him. 

It also made a soft kind of pain bloom in his chest as he realised that if it were his turn, that Obi-Wan would do this for him also. He wouldn’t just disappear in the ether. He would still live on in Obi-Wan’s memories. 

He would have that, as morbid as it sounded. 

He would at least have that. 

Cody sat still as he contemplated that before turning off the holonet station and walking back to his quarters to think and maybe get some rest in a real bed before they got shipped out. 

Things had been quiet for their battalion, but it didn’t mean that they would stay that way. He had been used to making the most out of these dull times, and sleep was a luxury for a commander, so he headed to bed. 

And with a bit of luck, he’d be able to share it with a not too stubborn to sleep ginger general.

Smiling a bit at that, he made his way through the halls quickly and let himself into their quarters. 

They were quiet, but it didn’t mean that Obi-Wan wasn’t there. He often was meditating or reading reports in the bedroom, so he headed there when he felt that the living room and kitchenette area were empty. 

Obi-Wan, he found, was in the bedroom. 

And in the process of lighting candles in front of Qui-Gon’s holo. 

Whatever he is saying is too low for Cody to catch, only that it stops once all the candles are lit. 

“Cody! I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.”

Obi-Wan greeted him, putting out the flame and facing him, a soft smile on his lips as he turned to look at his lover.

“All paperwork has been sorted and since we’re not on call, I thought it would be best to take advantage of the quiet. Hopefully with you.”

Obi-Wan’s smile got brighter at that. 

“Yes. I thought the same. Especially since I haven’t had a chance to do this for my master in a long time.”

Obi-Wan explained, putting the extinguished taper into the rubbish and looking back at the altar, inviting Cody to stand with him.

Cody took up the silent invitation and stood next to him, watching the soft glow of the candles as they burned. 

“It’s not from my people, this day. My Master was Yavinese and he explained it to me after I found him doing this for someone who had passed before him. When he passed, I thought it would be fitting to do the same.”

Cody nodded. “ _ Dia del Morts.” _

Obi-Wan turned to look at him before nodding. 

“Yes. The Day of the Dead, if you want to say it in Basic. I always feel it loses its charm in translation somehow.”

He shrugged and turned back to the altar. 

“I just hope that someone will do this for me when I go. I fear both Qui-Gon and I might be utterly forgotten once I go.”

Cody blinked at that, moving closer to hold his hand and squeeze it tightly.

“I will. If it’s me that stays standing. I will. If you promise to do the same for me if it’s the other way around.”

Cody told him, making Obi-Wan squeeze back and pull Cody into his arms.

“I promise. I promise it, love. Even though I hope it doesn’t come to that, I promise.”

Obi-Wan whispered in a harsh, urgent voice.

They looked at each other for a moment before Cody found himself leaning in and kissing Obi-Wan as if to seal the pact between them.

 


End file.
